


Buck

by BlueFlare (Umbramatic)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbramatic/pseuds/BlueFlare
Summary: Xerneas is known as the deity of life for a reason.





	Buck

**Author's Note:**

> This is highly experimental but also totally canon

**Buck**

Alone in a Xerneist church, a young priest was off in an alcove containing a statue of Xerneas itself, praying to it.

"Please my lord... I have lost sight of your teachings. Please... Show me the way..."

"And I will!"

The priest jerked his head up from his meditation. For a brief moment he saw his cervine lord before the statue, before said lord shrunk down, twisting and transforming into a platinum blonde human with rainbow highlights and x-marked blue eyes, wearing mage-like blue and black robes with rainbow trim. 

"M-My lord, I-I can't believe you've graced me with your presence..." said the priest. 

"Well, I have! You wanted me to show you the way, right? Well, I can teach you to, hmm... Loosen up a little, if you know what I mean." He winked.

  
The priest paused, knowing exactly what his lord was getting at. Yes the teachings of the church included sex and sexuality positivity but... it still felt... Impure. 

And yet... His lord's supple hair, his beautiful eyes, his impeccable face... It was too much. He couldn't resist.

"I... I accept my lord," said the priest.

"Call me Xerxes. My, aren't you a cutie..."

Xerxes approached the priest, stroking his long, red hair. He eventually kissed the priest's neck, then his face, then his lips. The priest shuddered in extacy. Xerxes gave a grin.

"Kneel."

The priest kneeled as if by instinct. Xerxes pulled up his robes and pulled down his braies to reveal a fully erect member. The priest stared in awe.

"Go on," said Xerxes, snickering. "Taste it."

The priest carefully grasped the erect member. Throwing his caution to the wind, he put the dick in his mouth and started mouthing and licking it. Xerxes moaned as the priest continued to suck, finally resulting in cum erupting into the priest's mouth. It tasted like... like what the priest assumed rainbows would taste like. 

The priest let go of Xerxes' member and hesitantly swallowed it all. Xerxes grinned.

"My turn. You can stand up now, though... pull up your robes."

The priest quickly did as he was told, exposing his own erect member. Xerxes bent down, caressed it gently, then started sucking. The priest trembled in ecstasy as Xerxes continued to suck until the priest finally came, filling Xerxes' mouth with sticky jizz. Xerxes stood up, swallowed, then licked his lips.

"Delicious. Now... Bend over."

The priest did so, bending on all fours. Xerxes moved in close, a wild look in his eyes. 

Then there was a knock at the door of the room. Xerxes and the priest froze.

"...I'll get that. You stay there," said Xerxes.

Xerxes, making sure his clothes were in order, moved to open the door. The preist couldn't make it out entirely but there seemed to be a... Mew on the other side?

~Father there you are! I'd been looking all over!~ said the Mew.

"Hey Pandora!" said Xerxes. "I'm a little busy, can I talk to you in a bit?"

~Are... are you romancing the humans again?~ said Pandora.

"No of course not."

~I don't want you making me human half-siblings willy nilly!~

"That isn't a concern here."

  
~...If you say so. I'll meet up with you when you're done here.~

"Alright, see you!"

Xerxes closed the door and resumed his position behind the priest. 

"Well then... where were we? Oh  _ yes _ ..."

He gave a ravenous grin as he pulled back the priest's robes to expose his tender ass, then pulled up his own robes to expose his erect member again. He plunged it straight into the priest's asshole. The priest, deathly quiet since the Mew's arrival, finally let out a moan of simultaneous pain and pleasure. Xerxes thrust and bucked into the priest's asshole until he finally came, jizz filling up the inside of the priest. Once the jizz was spent Xerxes released himself from the priest.

"You can stand up now!"

The priest staggered to his feet, in shock at all that had happened and a bit sore, but ecstatic.

"T-thank you my lord, you have truly blessed me, enlightened me..."

"Not a problem!" said Xerxes. "Maybe we can do it again sometime!"

  
He winked, just as he turned into rainbow light and vanished into the floor.

It was then the priest finally fainted.

***


End file.
